Between The Sky
by MrFoshizzlePro
Summary: Kenji finds a letter that conjures up memories for Kenshin. And meanwhile, a traveler reminisces about past memories as well. All things fall beneath the same blue sky, in spite of where we may be...


.

* * *

><p><strong>Between The Sky<strong>

by: MrFoshizzlePro

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. That honor is bestowed upon Nobuhiro Watsuki :)

* * *

><p>"Daddy!"<p>

"Oro?"

Kenshin whipped around from his hanging of the laundry as he heard his son's excited yelps from behind. He noticed that the boy was clutching something in his little fingers. Curious, Kenshin knelt down just as Kenji made his way to him with a beaming smile.

"Daddy, look!" The five-year old waited for no question from his father as he presented what looked to be a letter. Arching a brow, Kenshin politely took the paper from his son with a sudden realization of who it was from.

_Sanosuke..._

Hastily, Kenshin opened the letter up to read of any news from their dear friend of whom they had not heard from in what seemed like ages. However, disappointment dawned upon the ex-rurouni's face when he noticed the letter was from the spring of a few months ago. Folding it back to its original state, Kenshin tucked the letter into his gi and pat his confused son on the head.

He smiled. "You sure found a very important thing indeed, you did. Now, why don't you run along and see if mommy has anything for you to do, okay?"

The toddler nodded, still confused but not feeling the need to question his father. And with that, the boy scampered off back inside the dojo.

Kenshin watched his son go and looked to the summer blue sky. "I wonder how you've been doing, Sano," he thought aloud. "Everyone here certainly misses you much, we do..." He smiled softly and looked away. "I know you are probably doing well," he murmured as he headed into the dojo.

"But...I only wish I knew how you were. No matter. I know for certain that whatever you may be doing, you are always going to be just a few miles away from home whenever you need to be most."

* * *

><p>A tall brown spikey haired man bolted forward as a sneeze overtook him.<p>

"Achoo!"

The tea he had been clutching in his hand formed a small puddle upon the table as it flowed over the brim. He sighed and reached over for some napkins to mop up the mess. Suddenly, his hand rested upon a smaller hand as he came into contact with the napkins. His brows furrowing, perplexed, his gaze traveled up to look into the face of a young girl with green eyes.

She blushed slightly, quickly whisking her hand away as fast as she could manage. She murmured, "Um...sorry sir. I was just going to help you clean up is all and-"

"Nah, don't trouble yourself little lady." He smiled assuringly at her. "I can clean up a little mess like this on my own. You don't have to go to the trouble of doing it yourself just because you work here."

A shaky smile formed upon the girl's lips and she bowed solemnly. "T-thank you for your kindness, sir." She began to turn around to take orders from new customers but the man stopped her from moving with his strong hand. She glanced sideways at him questionably but he merely smiled and said, "No need to get all formal on me. You can just call me Sanosuke."

"Oh..." The blush was returning to her cheeks. "Um...yes. Alright." She smiled. "Well, I suppose I'll see you later then, Mr. Sanosuke. Is there something else you need before I go?"

Sanosuke shook his head. "Nope," he replied. "I don't need anything. However-" He dug into his jacket and pulled out a small brown sac and dug through it. "-I do believe I have a meal to pay for. Here you are." He handed her a smooth wad of money upon rising from his seat.

"T-t-thank you sir- erm...Mr. Sanosuke." She took the money with great gratitude and bowed to him deeply. "Well, I'd hate to leave this nice little place, but I have some traveling to do." Sanosuke slung a brown rice sack over his shoulder and strolled out.

Just as he was halfway down the Ancient Road of Mules and Horses, a familiar feminine voice stopped him in midtrack.

"Wait, Mr. Sanosuke!"

Sanosuke swerved around and saw the young girl racing toward him as fast as she was able to go. She was holding something in her fingers. He wondered, _Now what could this be all about...?_

"I...think this belongs to you..." she panted, handing over the little square to the traveler. Sanosuke examined it with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. The girl went on to say, "I think you accidently gave it to me when you were paying for the meal. I'm very lucky to have caught you before you left."

"Thanks." Sanosuke lowered the object to look the girl in the eyes. He smirked and explained, "If I were to have left without this, I don't know what I'd do." He tucked it into his jacket. As he was readying to move on, the girl stopped him again with a startling sentence.

"Those people...I mean- the ones in the photo- they look like they must be good friends."

Sanosuke dipped his head. "Yeah," he replied lowly, smiling. "I guess they are." He began to walk away, not hearing another peep from the girl as he went except for a hurried, "Goodbye!". All the while, he couldn't help but pull the old photo out and look at it once more. He remembered with much fondness when this photo had been taken and with whom.

He placed it back into his jacket with a contempt smile plastered on his bristly face.

_I'll never forget those guys for as long as my traveling lasts. _His brown eyes gazed up to the summer blue sky. _I hope that they never forget me either. Kenshin, Yahiko, Kaoru, Megumi... I hope you guys know that I'm alright. And I hope to be back home by next spring at the least..._

* * *

><p><em>Owari<em>

_Thank you all very much for reading :) I greatly appreciate reviews, so please review with your words of thought and critism if you will ^-^ _

_Before I go, I'll probably be expecting a few questions about the Ancient Road of Mules and Horses that was mentioned in here. So, I will provide you all with an answer for those who are curious._

_The Ancient Road of Mules and Horses is an ancient road found in China that was created in 221-206 B.C. during the Qin Dynasty. It was used as an important communications route two thousand years ago. I just figured I would mention this road considering this was the exact road I was imagining in my mind before I even found it. _

_Now then, till next time..._

_Ja ne!_

_-MrFoshizzlePro_


End file.
